User talk:Stxnemesis
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan del Beccio 21:31, 20 September 2006 (UTC) The Buried Age Hi. I see you created the article The Buried Age by just placing an image tag there. When creating articles, please make sure to at least create a proper stub with the most vital information regarding this topic. In this case, one of our Article templates might help you with that. Otherwise, an article might get deleted if it contains absolutely no information. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 11:39, 8 December 2006 (UTC) Novel + Series articles When creating new articles for series and novels, please use the existing templates, as mentioned above by Cid. Otherwise, each of your articles has to be rewritten to meet MA/en formats and standards. Thanks. -- Sulfur 15:11, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Uploading images and Shards and Shadows Please stop uploading images under the "File:Example.jpg", "File:No image.jpg", and "File:No image yet.jpg" file names - the first is, well, an example of an image link, the second is intended to show archivists where an image is needed. They are not to be used for actual images. In addition, please note that the Pocket Books blurb was already added to Shards and Shadows yesterday, and was paired down due to its inaccuracy. Thank you for your consideration in these matters. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 17:49, 15 August 2007 (UTC) I will ask you again - stop uploading images at "File:No image yet.jpg". This is now a warning. -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 18:37, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Please, when you're uploading images, take the time and consideration to upload them with proper names. "No Image.jpg" is not an acceptable name for an image for the cover of a book. Not even close. -- Sulfur 20:27, 18 August 2007 (UTC)